


wherever i go, you bring me home

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slice of Life, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, and you meet their dog Dodger, bucky and steve have a night in, which is just Chris Evans' dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: A slice of life of Bucky and Steve where Steve just wants Bucky however he can get him.





	wherever i go, you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place about a month after "but you only get half of the story". I have started an official timeline for this verse and I am actually working on the next installment which is their meeting, inspired by a readers comment! 
> 
> title from Sweet Creature by Harry Styles

Steve didn’t have his aids in, so he didn’t hear the door to the apartment open, and he was too invested in his sketch of Bucky to notice the heavy footfalls coming from the small entryway to the living room until a hand fell on his shoulder. Steve shrieked and jolted away from the touch instinctively until he looked up to see his boyfriend standing behind the couch. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Buck,” Steve said as he took deep breaths, trying to force his heart rate back down to it’s normal rhythm. Dodger’s head perked up interest, but he stayed in his bed.

“Sorry,” Bucky at least had the decency to look a little ashamed. Steve rolled his eyes and patted the cushion next to him. 

“C’mon and sit down. How was your day?” he asked and turned so he could see Bucky, more specifically, his lips. 

“Nothing special. Stark’s bothering me about bringing you around, said that now that he knows I have human feelings he wants to see them in action,” Bucky said and leant against the back of the couch. “What about you? Finish that commission?” Steve sighed and glanced over to his easel set up in the corner. On it sat a half-painted canvas, no recognizable shapes or figures.

“No but I got some more done. I just don’t know where I want to take it yet. She was vague on what she wanted, she basically gave me free reign,” Steve whined a bit and reached out, taking Bucky’s hand in his.

“She gave you the freedom to do what you want because she likes your work, Stevie. She knows whatever you end up giving her will be amazing,” Bucky said. Steve scoffed and shook his head.

“Such a sweet talker. You hungry? I didn’t make anything, but we could order something in,” Steve asked to change the subject. Objectively he knew he was a good artist – people wouldn’t commission him if they thought his work was shit – but he didn’t like it being brought up. He was awful at taking praise or compliments and Bucky knew that. 

“Yes please. Chinese okay?” Bucky asked and at Steve’s nod, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed their usual place. Steve leaned against Bucky’s chest, tucking his head into his neck to feel the vibrations as he talked. Bucky ordered their usual, wrapping an arm around Steve to pull him into his lap completely. He dropped his phone onto the coffee table and pulled Steve up to kiss him. Steve pressed his lips back against Bucky’s and breathed in deeply through his nose, surging up slightly to get better leverage, Bucky’s hands slotting into place at the back of his neck and cupping his ass. Steve groaned and tilted his head back, breaking the kiss. Bucky immediately attached his lips to Steve’s neck, biting down just enough to leave a faint indention that no one would ever notice unless they knew to look. Steve loved it.

“Fuck, babydoll,” Bucky muttered. Steve grinned.

Their sex life was fantastic. Most everything they liked in bed aligned with each other, and the few that didn’t weren’t a big enough deal to care. Bucky was okay with Steve being dominant despite his size and love for being full and Steve was more than happy to let himself just get taken when Bucky needed control. They complimented each other perfectly – in all aspects, not just sex – and Steve loved it. Loved Bucky. 

And he couldn’t wait to get fucked. But that would have to wait until after dinner – their food had just arrived. Bucky pulled away with an irritated sigh and stood, heading downstairs to collect their food. While he was gone, Steve grabbed two plates and forks from the kitchen and brought them back to the sofa. Bucky returned and joined him, spreading all the different containers out on the coffee table as Steve pulled up the current show they were watching on Netflix. 

They sat close as they ate, mostly focusing on the screen instead of talking to each other. Steve finished far before Bucky did, not able to keep up with the super solider metabolism, laying back on the couch with his head on a pillow and his feet in Bucky’s lap. When Bucky finally set his plate down, he moved to lay down on top of Steve but maneuvered them so he was on his side and Steve was on his back in front of him. 

“Hello,” Steve muttered and reached up, tangling his fingers in Bucky’s hair to pull him down for a kiss. He tasted like crab and soy sauce but Steve couldn’t find it in him to care, not when he probably tasted the same and Bucky was this close to him. Bucky grunted and used his flesh hand to grab and pull Steve close so the entire length of Steve’s body was pressed against his. Steve went willingly, letting Bucky manhandle him. “So, are we doing this on the couch then?” 

“Depends on how you want it,” Bucky said, moving his lips to Steve’s collarbones, biting lightly.

“Want to be on top,” Steve moaned and instantly he was moved again, now straddling Bucky’s hips, his boyfriend underneath him on his back with his hands on Steve’s thighs. 

“Need you naked,” Bucky said, hands moving up to tug Steve’s shirt over his head. Steve let him, lifting his arms to make it easier. Once it was thrown in the corner of the room, or wherever Bucky had flung it to, Steve plucked at Bucky’s shirt. 

“Yours too,” he said, shifting with Bucky as he sat up and jerked his shirt over his head and threw it somewhere as well. Steve smiled and took the opportunity to yank Bucky into another kiss, arms snaking around Bucky’s neck. Bucky’s metal hand trailed over the knobs of Steve’s spine and the cold made him shiver and bite Bucky’s lip. Bucky groaned against his lips and used his flesh hand to undo the drawstring on Steve’s sweats, reaching in to cup Steve.

“No underwear?” Bucky smirked, looking up at Steve with his eyebrows raised. “Were you expecting something to happen tonight?”

“Maybe,” Steve said and tugged at Bucky’s hair. “Or maybe I just know my boyfriend. Now come on, I want you inside me and I don’t want to wait.” 

***  
Steve woke slowly, Bucky’s arm still wrapped tightly around his waist. He turned just enough to see Bucky’s still-sleeping face and smiled. He loved watching Bucky sleep, loved seeing his face so relaxed. Like being in bed with Steve was all he would need to be content, to be happy. Somewhere he didn’t have to worry about aliens or the Avengers or what earth-destroying enemy he would have to shoot next. 

“Buck,” he whispered and tried to sit up, but Bucky’s arm only tightened. He also felt a twinge of pain in his lower back and ass but he couldn’t care about that – he was used to it anyway. Bucky was big and Steve was not shy about taking all of him. “Buck, come on, I have to piss and take my meds.” At the mention of his medicine, Bucky’s arm retreated. Steve smiled fondly and squeezed Bucky’s hand before sliding off the bed to head to the bathroom down the hall. He took care of his business and swallowed his handful of pills, washing them down with water. Just as he finished, Bucky stepped in behind him. 

“Morning,” he grumbled, kissing the top of Steve’s head. He glanced at the weekly organizer Steve kept his meds in to make sure he took all of them for that morning before moving to stand in front of the toilet. 

“Morning,” Steve called as he walked to the living room. He slipped on his sweats from the night before and then went to the kitchen and filled Dodger’s bowl with a scoop of food, watching as the mutt waited patiently for Steve to nod before diving into his bowl snout first. He set about finding something for breakfast, eventually pulling out the package of bagels and tub of cream cheese. 

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’,” Bucky said as he walked into the kitchen, wearing only a pair of boxers that rode on his hips. Steve snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“Bagels,” he answered and leaned back when Bucky pulled him into a brief kiss. “Will you take Dodger out after breakfast?” he asked after they separated.

“Course, doll,” Bucky nodded and hopped up on one of the stools at their breakfast bar. “Do you have any plans for today?”

“I have to finish that commission,” Steve sighed. “I’m just so stuck on where I want to go next.”

“What about a silhouette?” Bucky suggested as he looked over at the canvas. “But in white or a light color? That way it’s…contrasting? And a little different.” Steve stared at him, eyes wide.

“You’re a genius,” Steve said and came around the counter, pulling Bucky into a quick but passionate kiss. “Be my model for it?” he asked, looking at Bucky with wide eyes and worrying his lip between his teeth. “Please?” 

“You sure you want to use me?” Bucky asked, turning to pull Steve between his legs. Steve nodded quickly. “Then yes, doll. Whatever you need.”

“Great! I’ll need you to stand in front of the window-” Steve started, making to walk to over to his easel before Bucky grabbed the back of pants, stopping him in his tracks. 

“You’re going to eat breakfast first,” Bucky said and dragged him back. “Food, then painting.” Steve pouted a bit but grabbed the bagels from their toaster, setting three on one plate for Bucky and setting the final on another for himself. He sat down on the other stool and smeared the cream cheese over his bagel after cutting and began shoveling it into his mouth, taking too big bites and making his cheeks bulge. Bucky laughed. “You can’t start until I finish anyway, punk. Slow down.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Steve growled through his mouthful of food. Bucky laughed and took a bite of his own bagel. Soon enough they had both finished and Bucky put their dirty dishes in the sink as Steve got his paints ready. 

“I’m going to take Dodger out before we get started,” Bucky said on his way to the bedroom. He came back in sweats and a shirt, his slippers on his feet. “Come on, boy,” he called as he grabbed the leash from its hook by the door. Dodger came running, paws sliding a bit on the wooden floor. Bucky smiled and clipped the leash to his collar before opening the door and heading downstairs. Steve finished getting what he needed set up and then opened the curtains that faced the east to get the most sun. When Bucky returned, he let Dodger go, who immediately got a drink of water while Bucky came into the living room.

“Where do you want me?” he asked. 

“Naked and in front of the window, facing away from me,” Steve said, scratching Dodger’s head when he came over.

“You want me to stand with my dick out in front of an open window?” Bucky raised his eyebrows. Steve shrugged.

“Not like New York hasn’t seen worse,” he said. “Now hurry up, I need to get it done before the sun gets too high.” Bucky nodded and stripped before going to stand in front of the window. 

“How do you want me?” he asked, glancing back at Steve.

“Right hand up on the window frame, left at your side. Cock your up to the right and bend your left leg at the knee,” Steve instructed. Bucky assumed the position Steve wanted and took a deep breath before becoming completely still save for the miniscule rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Steve just looked at him for a moment he picked up his paintbrush and got started. 

It took almost two hours but Steve eventually finished, setting his brush in the cup of water. “Alright jerk. You’re done.” Bucky let his body relax and moved over to look at the painting. 

“It looks amazing, doll,” Bucky said and wrapped his metal arm around Steve’s waist, warmed from the time in the sun. Steve turned pink and looked up at Bucky, standing on his toes to kiss his jaw.

“Thank you. I kind of don’t want to give it to her anymore. Want to keep it for myself,” Steve admitted. Bucky chuckled and squeezed him gently.

“You have to, she’s going to love it. And I let you paint me whenever you want,” Bucky said. “So why don’t we go take a shower and clean up?” he suggested, already pulling Steve toward the bathroom. 

“Alright then,” Steve said and let himself be tugged along. “Hey Buck?”

“Yeah, doll?” Bucky asked, looking back at him.

“Thank you. I love you,” Steve whispered. Bucky came to a standstill and pulled Steve into his arms. 

“I love you too,” he leaned down and kissed Steve gently. “Until the end of the line.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
